Darkness Before Twilight
by Vega Moon Star
Summary: In the begining there was a mighty race that ruled. Now they live in a seprate world in isolation till they were recently destroyed. Can the detectives solve this mystery and the mystery that surrounds the two half demons Mika and Terri? R&R KOc HOc
1. MISSION TIME!

A/N : Ok I know this sucks but I like the idea and remember it's only the  
first chapter!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu...much to my disappointment  
  
Darkness Before Twilight  
  
Chapter 1: MISSION TIME!!!!  
  
Hiei stared at the video footage in front of him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It wasn't more than 3 minutes ago that Botan had called the group together in Spirit World HQ. They were to get another mission but none of them thought it would be anything like this. Koenma hadn't said much just," Please sit and watch." They had. But what they watched was unimaginable. Blood, death, scrams, fire. Nothing but destruction and terror of some kingdom. That's what the video was of. The slaughter magnificent race. He saw glimpses of its members. Human like creatures with wings. Like angels. But there was no beauty in the sight. None at all. When it was over they all turned to Koenma.  
  
"Ok" Yusuke sighed, "I'm interested..."  
  
"W-What was that?" Kuwabara was shaking. Though Hiei couldn't blame him this time. He too was shaking.  
  
"That is a tragedy." Koenma stood on his desk. Head down. Hands behind his back. "It happened this morning." He flopped down on his chair and sluggishly clicked a button. The TV screen showed 10-second pictures of a beautiful Kingdom. Lush forests, clear springs, beautiful valleys, magnificent structures. "This is The Land of Twilight. It's home to the Hexes Angels."  
  
"Hexes Angels...." Kurama's eyes widened. "That's impossible. The race was wiped out millennia's ago."  
  
"No it wasn't IT-"Yusuke threw up his hands.  
  
"Hold it!! Before you go any further define Hexes Angels to me." Koenma nodded.  
  
"Alright. Many millennia ago there was a race of beings that dominated the two worlds. Back then the Demon and human worlds were one but neither race exsisted...yet. This race was call the Hexans. They were a simple race... very simple. How ever as time progressed so did the people. Many Hexans gained unnatural abilities and their minds became more beastly. They later separated from the Hexans and took on the Title of 'demon' they were the first of the demon race. Those left took an opposite path. They became passive. The spent more time inventing and studying w/o developing any special skills them selves. They became a civilized race. They were the first human race. After a time the demon race began to split again. A small group separated. They were fed up with the disorder of the demons and solitude of the Humans. But most of all they were tired of being so low in demon status. To describe them simply, they looked like angels. There bodies that of a human. Their demon features were mostly their unnatural eye colors and hair colors and incredible strength. But the one feature that was all their own was their Wings. Anyway, they called themselves the Hexes Angels. At first the demons didn't pay them any mind and that allowed them to grow stronger. To bring it to the point there was a huge battle. Secar Fo Raw. War of the Races. The humans and demons vs. the H. Angels. He Angels won and for many many years the worlds were dark. They won control and threw both races into slavery. The race grew with unsurpassed strength. They gained abilities that required no physical strength nor any spirit energy. But the demons and humans fought for freedom and one day it was granted. In another great battle they were freed and the Hexes Angels fled. You see the power got to their heads and the lost all reasonable thought. That's what led to their down fall...supposedly. In reality though they began to realize how wrong they were and how unjust they acted. So they staged the battle and made a deal with my father. They'd hand over the world but in exchange they were given a smaller secluded. In the end the demons got their own world, the H.Angels got their own world and were left to legend and the humans were given earth with no memory of the war the angels or demons. Since then the Hexes angels have lived peacefully and happily in the Land of Twilight or Thil Ite Fo Danl as it's called in their language. "  
  
"Ok I'm digging this so far...so that video we saw was their race being...." Koenma nodded.  
  
"That's horrible!!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"So..." Everyone turned to Hiei. "What?"  
  
"How can you say that!?" Botan came over to him.  
  
"Well they were obviously evil and..."  
  
"No they weren't!!!" Botan yelled.  
  
"Everyone please!" Koenma cried. Once the silence resumed he continued.  
  
"Now all but a few of them were wiped out. Those few are the angels that work for me and they are safe however whoever attacked the land is looking for them."  
  
"Wait.." Yusuke stopped him. "If the rest are safe than why are we here." Koenma coughed  
  
"Well you see....2 of them don't work for me. In fact they are only half H. Angel. I need you 4 to find them and bring them here."  
  
"Ok" Yusuke sighed.  
  
"Can you give us a description of them." Koenma shook his head  
  
"I can't even give you a name. The only thing I do know is this. One of them is Hiei's height and one is half shadow demon and the other is half Kitsune. Also you can identify them by a crescent moon shape on their foreheads. We think they are some where in the the Makai forest."  
  
"Gee thanks..." Yusuke mumbled. Botan herded them all out of the room and to the portal. "Good luck" was the last thing they heard from her. 


	2. Odds, Ends, And Idiots

Darkness Before Twilight  
  
Chapter 2: Odds Ends And Idiots  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
"Kuwabara do you even no where your going," asked Yusuke. He was flipping a coin in the air. Our means of decision-making.  
  
"YES!" It's been 2 days now since we started this mission. Kuwabara and Yusuke have been switching places leading and Hiei looks ready to kill them for it.  
  
"We could just use my jagan instead of playing follow the leader for the rest of our lives...' he said. Kwuabara made a nervous face.  
  
"No way man. That thing creeps me out. " He turned and stared walking. Suddenly I saw something move in the bushes. Before I could react thought it got to Yusuke.  
  
"Heeeey..." A demon stood before us... with Yusuke's coin. It was small. It looked like a child of maybe 4 or 5. Fuzzy ears sat on its head and a bushy tail was attached at the other end. It was, of course, a squirrel demon. He fiddled with it a bit.  
  
"OOOOOO shiny..."  
  
"Hey give that back." Yusuke tried jumping on him but the demon jumped into a tree. It stuck its tongue out at him.  
  
"Na Na!" And ran down the path. Yusuke and Kuwabara chased after him followed closely by Hiei and I.  
  
Normal POV  
  
The group ran down the trail following the squirrel demon. They ended up in a clearing, a huge tree in the center of it. The tree looked like a giant willow.  
  
"What's that?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"It's a Makai Willow." Hiei answered. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked confused.  
  
"Basically it's a giant willow tree." Explained Kurama.  
  
"I'll say it's giant. Yusuke commented. "Hey is that a house?" He pointed towards the tree. Around the base of the trunk was a building of some sort. A fire pit and a lake nearby. In it's branches were a few cabin like structures. Suddenly a voice came from behind.  
  
"Excellent evaluation." The voice said. Everyone turned to see a girl watching them. She had dark, dark red hair and brown eyes. Her hair went down to her shoulder blades. She had only one bang, which framed the left side of her face and went down to her chin. The girl had white fox ears with red tips and a tail to match. She wore a brick red vest with ties instead of buttons, a pair of loose brick red pants and sandals. Her accessories consisted of a curved hunting knife hanging from her belt, a red cloth around her forehead, neck and right fore arm, a bracelet with a black crystal on her left wrist, a choker which had a number of claws or teeth of some sort, and a bag slung across her chest. She had a rose tattoo on her right shoulder were the thorned stem wrapped around her arm down to her wrist and a strange mark of two black curves hooked together on the back left of her neck.  
  
"Excuse me do you live there?" Kurama asked politely.  
  
"Yes." She said. "Names Mika."  
  
"I'm Kurama, This is Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei."  
  
"OOOOHHHHHH...The famous team Urameshi. Well this is a treat. . To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
  
"Have you seen an evil little squirrel demon around here?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Oh, uh does he have brown hair, brown eyes ears and tale and blue eyes?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did...did he steal something." Mika asked dreadfully.  
  
"Yeah. My lucky coin." Mika sighed.  
  
"I must apologies. Kiro is still young and doesn't know any better."  
  
"Kiro?" The guys looked at each other. Mika pulled out a whistle and blew it. It sounded like a bird call. Seconds later the demon in question appeared.  
  
"Yes Mika?" He grinned happily at her like a child to its mentor or at least he was until he saw the stern look she gave him.  
  
"I didn't do it!" Mika shook her head and picked Kiro up by the tale. She shook him and several trinkets fell to the ground but no coin.  
  
"Where is it Kiro and don't you DARE lie to me." Mika looked angry. Kiro shrank.  
  
"I-I don't have it..." he answered meekly.  
  
"And where is it?" Mika raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Umm Terri has it." Mika's faced paled.  
  
"Mika...are you ok." Asked Kurama, concerned.  
  
"Who's Terri?" Mika shook her head.  
  
"I think you better come inside." She turned and started walking towards the tree house. The guys followed. When they reached it they took turns climbing the ladder up onto the front porch and went inside. (ok I will now describe the house...bare with me) Starting at the door turn left.... and you enter the Den room (basically the family room and living room) The den room has a square pit in the center of it. In the pit is a couch that outlines ¾ of the pit walls. There was a table and a fireplace, a window and a few plants. Right of the den is a small washroom. There's no indoor plumbing unfortunately but there's a pump outside. In the washroom is a bunch of toiletries and medical stuff as well as a tub. The hot springs nearby the tree house served for bathing. Back to the front door...turn right...and you enter the dinning room. The dinning room looks like any other dinning room. Finely carved table and china cabinet. There's two windows on the outside wall and a sliding door that leads to the porch (which wraps around the house). Connected to the dinning room is the kitchen. The floor steps down so the kitchen is in the ground. In the Kitchen is a sink, several cupboards, a small table, and an old fashioned stove. Off to the side is a trap door which leads to the cellar and freezer (I'll explain later). There is also a window that faces the tree trunk. (OK that's it ....for now...)  
  
Everyone was gathered in the Kitchen seated at the table. Mika had gone around and given everyone a cup with a blackish liquid in it. Kiro immediately began to drink it but the others were hesitant. Hiei was staring at it, Kurama sniffed it, and Yusuke and Kuwabara turned green.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Yusuke asked. Mika laughed.  
  
"Its Kamika juice."  
  
"What's Kamika." Kurama asked. Mika pointed to a corner of the room where a mini tree stood. The tree had blue leaves and some pear shaped fruit on it. The fruit itself was black with purple strips.  
  
"That's a Kamika tree." Mika explained. "It's an extremely rare plant that grows year round. They grow to about that height then grow fruit once a month. It has a number of different uses. The leaves have some healing properties and make a very tasty mint topping. The sap has similar uses. It can heal and tastes good with food. Lastly of course there's the fruit. The fruit has a unique ability. It restores energy. It's amazing really. You can do all sorts of things with the fruit. Drink it, roast it, boiling into a soup. It's a chef's dream. It makes food suit for the gods. Try it you'll like it." She then took a sip from her own cup. The guys looked at each other then at there cups. Kuwabara picked his up and took a sip. His face lit up.  
  
"Whoa this is good!" The others blinked before hesitantly drinking theirs. The table erupted with compliments.  
  
"SWEET!"  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Delicious" Mika grinned. The group sat in silence for a time before being broken by Kurama.  
  
"So Mika... who is Terri?"  
  
"Oh she's my cousin. She and I have live and traveled together since we were ten or so. She's really clever and enjoys tricking people. But mostly she doesn't do anything anyone tells her unless it benefits her...and that includes returning you coin."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't worry I'll talk some sense into her"  
  
"You're a fox demon right?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Well I'm only ½ fox demon." Hiei turned to her.  
  
"And what's your other half?" Mika opened up her mouth to answer when the sound of thunder shook the house. Kiro eeped and hid under the table. Yusuke jumped and Kuwabara screamed. Mika walked over to the window. It started raining and lighting and thunder rang out through the sky. A few minutes past. Hiei was about to say that Mika hadn't answered the question when the door slammed and in walked a very wet Terri. All eyes turned to her. She had long dark lavender/purple hair that went slightly past her butt and was in a braid. Her eyes were an ash grey color and she was about 4'6". She wore a black poncho that went down past her knees, a pair of loose black pants, and sandals. She had two sy's on either thigh and a dagger sheathed on her belt. The first reaction she got was a 'Terri!' from Mika. Before anyone could react though Kuwabara opened his big fat mouth.  
  
"THAT'S TERRI! SHE SHORTER THAN THE SHIMP!!!" Hiei growled and stood. Indeed Terri just barely past his shoulder by an inch. He took out his katana ready to strike at the fool but Terri him. Kuwabara screamed and looked down at the chair were he sat. There embedded in the chair right between his legs was Terri's dagger it had a gold hilt with skull designs on it. The blade was shape and long, urging for blood. Yusuke winced and stared at her. Kuwabara gulped and Kurama sweat dropped. Hiei stared at Terri. She calmly crossed the room and stood in front of Kuwabara. Slowly she reached down and yank the dagger free raising it up to Kuwabara's chin. He gulped and stared frightened at Terri. She glared at him and growled. Mika sighed and cleared her throat.  
  
"Umm Terri, I'd like to introduce you to Hiei Kurama Yusuke and that his Kuwabara. Their the members of Team Urameshi...they won the dark tournament last year." Terri growled. "Umm Kuwabara now would be a good time to apologize."  
  
"sssssorrrrry" Terri growled deeper. Mika had enough.  
  
"Terri! Won flesruoy mlac esaelp! Retteb wonk tnsoed dna namuh diputs a tsuj si eh! Enola mih evael!" The guys blinked at the language Mika used. Whatever she said worked because Terri with drew with a snort before sitting down. Kiro came and sat on her lap. Terri smiled and took off her poncho handing it to him. Kiro left to put it away. Under her poncho Terri wore a sleeveless, dark blue/purple button up shirt that had the ends tied up showing off her toned stomach. Her accessories were a necklace with a purple crystal on it, a bracelet w/ a black gem on it on her right wrist. She also had a purple sun like tattoo on the back left side of her neck and a dragon tattoo on her right arm that started w/ a dragon head on her shoulder then wrapped around her arm and ended w/ a second head on the back of her hand. Her third mark was on her forehead. No one noticed it there till she brushed some stray hair aside. On her forehead was a dull purple crescent moon. Guy's silently agreed not to mention it till later. Kuwabara was about to when Yusuke hit him. Mika handed Terri a cup of Kamika juice then sat down. An uncomfortable silence descended before Mika spoke.  
  
"Terri? Did Kiro give you a coin?" Terri nodded. "Can I see it?" Terri reached into her pocket and withdrew Yusuke's coin.  
  
"Hey that's it!" Yusuke yelled happily. Terri raised an eyebrow and looked at Mika questioningly. Mika laughed nervously.  
  
"Umm you see Terri Kiro stole that from Yusuke and well he wants it back." Terri looked from the coin to Yusuke in a contemplating manner. Then she shook her head and placed the coin back in her pocket.  
  
"Heeeeeeey..." Yusuke glared at her. "It's mine." Terri took a sip of her drink. Mika looked nervous.  
  
"Terri please return it?" Terri just sat there ignoring everyone and every thing. Yusuke was starting to get angry.  
  
"Hey. What's your problem. The least you could do is give and explanation as to why you won't give it back!" Nothing. "WELL!?" Terri stood finished with her drink and began to leave. Yusuke glared at her. Before anyone could react he charged her. He never got within 5 feet of her. Yusuke was suddenly lifted into the air by some invisible force and flung into the wall. Terri, who had stopped, Turned around quickly and threw her Sy's at him pinning him to the wall. Everyone stared at what just happened. Mika sighed and banged her head on the table repeatedly. Yusuke glared at her defiantly though you could see fear in his eyes. Terri's face remained calm. Her sad eyes locked onto each and every person in the room. They fell on Hiei who held his emotionless mask. Her eyes lingered on him before she turned and left the room. Her Sy's unstuck themselves and followed after her. The room was silent once again.  
  
A/N That's all for now folks!!! 


	3. Good Things Come In Small Packages

** Chapter 3: **

** Good Things Come In Small Packages  
**  
"I'm really sorry guys" Mika bowed repeatedly.  
  
"It's alright Mika. Kuwabara really shouldn't have said that so don't worry." Yusuke snorted.  
  
"What's her problem anyway. She acted like she was all high and mighty. To good to even talk to us!" Mika nodded.  
  
"Yes well I guess that's partly my fault. I should have told you about Terri's curse."  
  
"CURSE!?" Mika looked at the floor sadly.  
  
"Yes. Her curse...she is unable to talk you see so she wasn't ignoring you just listening."  
  
"Hold on what do you mean unable to talk?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Well...a few years back Terri met this witch and well one thing led to another and the witch stole her voice."  
  
"Why would she want Terri's voice?" Yusuke asked interested.  
  
"Umm well Terri had this special ability with her voice. You see she was able to hypnotize people and control them by singing. When she lost her voice she couldn't talk, sing, or laugh. She can though still growl and groan and stuff like that."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Since then Terri's personality has gone down hill. She doesn't trust people any more and she rarely smiles...and when she does it's empty. For a time she was angry with revenge but now she's just depressed. It's sad really...as her cousin and friend I've always been close to her which is why I can communicate with her without words. Anyone who knows her well and is close to her can. It's more like we understand her I guess."  
  
"Wow...sorry." Yusuke looked down at the floor guiltily.  
  
"Don't worry about. Well it's getting late and this storm doesn't seem to be going anywhere I guess I should start dinner and then make up some beds for you...lets see.... the den should be big enough for you." Mika got up and gathered the cups.  
  
"Do you need any help." Offered Kurama.  
  
"No no...you four just feel free to wander around ok" She smiled and pushed them out of the kitchen. The boys made their way to the den. Upon entering they were greeted by Terri and Kiro. Kiro looked at them and glared. He turned around and was about to leave when Terri grabbed his tale.  
  
"Heeeey! Oh come on Terri. Don't make me do it." Terri glared at him, put something in his hand and shoved him towards the boys. Hesitantly Kiro walked up to Yusuke. He gave a pleading glance back at Terri. She glared at him and Kiro turned around to glare at the floor. Slowly he raised his hand up to Yusuke revealing Yusuke's coin. Yusuke took it, looking at it skeptically. Kiro took a step back to leave but was stopped by a growl from Terri.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Yusuke for taking your coin. It was mean and a bad thing to do. Please forgive? I'm sorry!" He bowed quickly and turned towards Terri.  
  
"Can I go now?" Terri nodded satisfied. With that the little squirrel demon scampered off. Yusuke looked at Terri shocked. Terri didn't do anything. She stared at them each in turn before turning around and walking out of the room. Yusuke looked down at the floor. He felt really guilty now.  
  
"I think I owe her an apology." Giggling was heard behind him. They all turned to see Mika with an amused look on her face.  
  
"Yeah Terri has a way to make ya feel guilty. I should have known she was going to do that sorry."  
  
"Its not your fault Mika." Kurama said. "You couldn't have known what she was thinking."  
  
"Actually I should of. Since she lost her ability to speak I've been her interpreter. Though she is unpredictable..." Mika was interrupted by a scream outside. Everyone ran out into the rain. There stood a green demon holding a crying Kiro by the tale.  
  
"Mika!!! Help!!!"  
  
"That's right come out Mika....come and I'll let him go." The demon snickered  
  
"Kiro." Mika's eyes widened. Yusuke growled  
  
"Hey pal why don't you pick on some one your own size huh. Leave the kid alone!'  
  
"Stay out of this human or I'll AHHHHHH" The demon was cut short when his body floated into the air before slamming into a tree, dropping Kiro who ran into Mika's arms. Everyone turned at the sound of a deadly growl. There was Terri. A dark purple, dark blue aura surrounded her form. The rain beaded through her hair unnoticed by her. She was glaring a promise of pain at the demon, who had now gotten up to face her.  
  
"Well Well" He smirked. "It's the runt. I see you haven't changed. I'll make this quick. You and Foxy over there are to come with me NOW!" Terri just smirked. Her aura flared. The dark crescent on her forehead turned to a shimmering silver. The boys stared. It look like an ocean. Silver waves that gave off an unearthly glow. The demon didn't seem impressed. He charged her with a katana in his hand. Terri never moved and inch. She simply raised a hand and the demon was once again flung into a tree.  
  
"Face it Roi." Mika put Kiro down on the ground and began approaching the demon Roi. "You can't defeat us no matter how many times you try." With that she raised her hands and a dark green aura surrounded her. Suddenly giant vines burst from the ground wrapping around Roi immobilizing him. Roi however looked calm.  
  
"I'm not here to defeat you my dear. If you didn't know already, a bounty has been put on both your heads and it's double the original price. Unfortunately it's only there if you are captured alive." Mika sighed.  
  
"Look lets just make this easy. As you can see we have company and are not in the mood to play cat and mouse again." With that she turned around and picked up Kiro heading towards the hut, the vines retracted as she did so, freeing Roi. "Just go home and tell you brother to get a life would you." Terri motioned for the boys to follow and they hesitantly did with her taking up the rear. Roi however was angered by this display and fired a mass of green energy towards them. Hiei turned ready to block it but he never got the chance. Terri once again beat him to it. This time though she never turned around. She was about a foot in front of him, eyes closed, crescent shimmering.  
  
'That mark...Koenma said to look for a mark like this...and that onna kitsune did say she was only half fox demon...so if they really are the half Hexas Angels we've been searching for then Terri has to be half shadow demon.'  
  
The energy blast broke against an invisible barrier. Obviously Terri's doing. Terri opened her eyes. They were completely silver with tints of purple. Her power flared. Clearly she was angry. Mika groaned and rubbed her temple.  
  
"Roi...your reeeaaaaly asking for it. Out of all the bounty hunters to ever challenge us you should know that it is extremely unhealthy to anger Terri. You know you can't stand up against her. She is not as generous as I am and I can only control her to an extent. Normally at this point I'd knock you out and ship you back to your brother, however I grow tired of this game." She turned to Terri still in the previously spoken state. "Terri you can handle this. Hopefully when this is done he'll at least know when to quit." Mika turned and walked inside with Kiro. Before disappearing she turned to the guys. "The porch has a much better view." She smiled and disappeared. Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at each other before racing up the ladder. The four stood there and watched. Terri's energy flared again and again and each time another bead of sweat fell from Roi's face.  
  
"Geesh, thinks she's got enough energy?! It's like there's no end." Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"It would seem she is trying to scare him. To show him she is superior and he couldn't possibly win with out killing him." Hiei explained with out so much as a glance at Kuwabara.  
  
"Yikes." Was his only answer. Roi had started to charge Terri. In a split second Terri was back to her normal appearance. She spun around and drew her sy's just in time to catch his katana. Roi, clearly the taller one, smirked down at her.  
  
"Time to die" he fired a blast of energy at her at. Terri was engulfed but the light.  
  
"Holy shit. There's now way she could of avoided that." Yusuke commented. "That was at point blank range."  
  
"Don't be too sure detective" Hiei said. Yusuke looked back at the fight. Terri was no where in sight but he definitely sensed her. Roi didn't seem to be able to though as her was looking desperately around for her. Suddenly a mass of dark energy hit Roi. When the dust cleared there was a fairly large crater in his place.  
  
"With out killing him eh?" Yusuke smirked. Some rumble at the bottom of the crater shifted and up came Roi drenched with mud.  
  
"Great now we have another pond." Mika walked up to them standing next Kurama.  
  
"Mika?"  
  
"Yes Kurama?"  
  
"Could you possibly explain as to what is going on." Mika smiled.  
  
"Well Me Terri and two other friends live here. We spend most of our time as thieves, traveling around till we can find something interesting to us. As you can imagine we get a lot of enemies from this. Roi and his brother Toi are the head of a bounty-hunting group whose soul purpose is to defeat us. However none of them can possibly take on the four of us and win so we've never lost."  
  
"Why don't you just kill them?" Hiei asked  
  
"Because they have many connections. If we wiped out their gang...we'd have to deal even stronger groups then stronger ones then even stronger ones. Besides at least this way we won't get rusty..."  
  
"Oh." Yusuke leaned over to Hiei a whispered in his ear, "Any chance these girls are the ones we've been looking for?"  
  
"Hn... it's looking that way."

**Terri's POV**  
  
I walked up to the crater, which was quickly filling with water. Roi was crawling out of it. He turned towards me.  
  
"You stupid wench..." He spat. I glared at him. Stupid wench...ha! I'd like to see him try to say that after I've ripped those teeth out. He's going to regret that. Mika shouted towards Roi again warning him he was in trouble.  
  
"This is your last warning Roi. Give it up and go home!"  
  
"Never!" He began to charge me. Moron. I charged up another one of my Dark Light attacks. I'm getting annoyed by his persistence. Between getting insulted by a weak human and underestimated by a low level...my anger is pushing me over the edge...and what a better way to get rid of stress than beat the crap out of some one, no? Raising my hand I aimed my spirit attack at the insolent bastard that dared to call me stupid! My aura flared...I'll send him flying...the dark energy surrounded me and I focused it to my hand with all my anger and annoyance. My power is light-years ahead of his. The idiot finally realized this and stopped his charge staring nervously at my attack. He started backing up. Too late to back out now, dumb ass. I fired my attack and hit my target. It sent him fly through the forest, knocking down trees in it's path. I relaxed my spirit and turned to the audience standing on the porch. I grinned and started walking towards them. Their expressions were priceless. Mika was shaking her head as she walked inside. The two humans were in complete shock as was Kurama and Hiei though they hid it better.  
  
'Good things come in small packages..' I smirked as I repeated my motto in my head. I climbed the ladder and casually walked inside and into the Dinning room to sit and have the dinner that Mika was placing out. The others followed and sat down in silence. Mika and Kiro sat as well. Hiei sat at one end. To his right was Yusuke and Kuwabara. On the other side was Kurama and Mika. Finally and few empty chairs away sat me and Kiro. Kiro was such a cutie. He follows me everywhere and is like my little brother. Sometimes I think of him as my own son. Mika and I found him during a storm huddled under the house. We took him in and raised him. That was a little over 3 years ago. Back when I could still talk...though it seems longer.  
  
We all began to eat until Kurama broke the silence of which I savored.  
  
"So Terri, are you a shadow demon?" Everyone looked at me expectantly. I nodded my head. Hiei and Kurama looked at each other. Hiei spoke.  
  
"Are you half or whole?" My head snapped up at the question. Something wasn't right. I could feel it. I glared at him. He glared back. The tension was rising and Mika sensed it.  
  
"Terri." She said. "They already know I'm half kitsune. It's not going to make a difference in the end. They are of no threat to us." He spoke The Language. In a tongue that we learned as children. The others were oblivious as to what was being said. Just like before when she stopped me from killing the Baka Ningen.  
  
_**/Is that the truth or is it just your infatuation with Kurama that talking/**_ I sent her a mental message and smirked when I saw her blush. She sent a glare in my direction before turning to the boys.  
  
"Yes Terri is half shadow demon." **_/I don't have an infatuation with Kurama/  
_**  
_**/Don't lie. After you saw him at the Dark Tournament you wouldn't stop talking about how 'hot' he was. And now you meet him and it's only natural that you want to please him to get him to like you/  
**_  
**_/I hate you/  
_**  
_**/So you have said before/**_ With that I severed the link and yawned. I glanced at Hiei, who was watching me. I half glared at him when an idea slipped into my head. I motioned for him to turn towards Kuwabara who was stuffing his face with the rice. I used my mind and forced the bowl to move away from his chopsticks. Like an idiot he tried again to eat the rice. And again I moved the bowl away...and again and again. I saw Hiei smirk at the sight. He sent me a mental message.  
  
_**/Dinner and a show/**_ I blinked slightly surprised. 'ooooo...a telepath...' I smirked and replied.  
  
_**/Too bad the star isn't too bright/**_ Hiei stared at me  
  
_**/I thought you couldn't talk?/  
**_  
_**/I can't. Telepathy isn't talking but then again I can only communicate with other telepaths like you and Mika./**_  
  
_**/hn/**_  
  
_**/Hey/  
**_  
_**/Yeah/**_  
  
_**/Here comes the finale/**_ I waited for Hiei to turn to Kuwabara who was still chasing the bowl. I have amazing concentration, no? Anyway I sent my mind out and focused on what was to happen. By this time everyone was watching...perfect. 'Ready...3..2..1..' I moved the bowl right in front of Kuwabara. '...Blast off' The bowl flew up and hit him right smack in the face. And what was even funnier was I kept it there. He tried to pull it off but my mental strength far surpassed his. I heard him screaming into the bowl. Yusuke and Kiro were on the floor laughing. Mika had tried not to laugh but eventually gave in as did Kurama using each other for support. Hiei was trying not to laugh but he was given away by the shaking of his chest as he tried to suppress the laugh. 'And what a nice chest he has...NO! BAD TERRI BAD BAD BAD!!!' I mentally slapped myself. I turned my attention back to laughing group. 'Kami I miss laughing.' Sighing I returned to my food and released Kuwabara. The laughter eventually subsided.  
  
"Ahem" We all turned to Kurama at least they did. I continued to eat. Kurama put on a sweet smile and turned to Mika.  
  
"Mika. I'm gonna ask you a question and I want you to answer truthfully." Mika smiled  
  
"OK!" I coughed and Mika glared at me. I put on an innocent smile. Kurama continued.  
  
"You and Terri are only half demon so is your other half, by any chance," He hesitated.  
  
"Yes." Mika urged. I didn't look up. There was no way they'd guess it...no way.  
  
"Hexas Angel. " I spit out the juice I had been in the midst of drinking ultimately soaking Kuwabaka.  
  
'Kami please let her lie...' I prayed that Mika would deny it.  
  
"I uh...umm" She stuttered. That's it! They know. It figures she couldn't lie after Kurama made her promise to answer truthfully.  
  
"So its true?" Yusuke stared at her. "Your half Hexas Angel?" Damn! They know too much...oh well. I guess I half to kill them now. I flared my energy. My power grew and several things began to blow up. My energy created a mini indoor hurricane I readied a Dark Light attack but was cut off when I was pinned to the floor. Hiei was holding me down from behind. I growled and flared my energy again. I concentrated my mind and used plates, glasses and knives from the kitchen to rid myself of the demon. The never hit.  
  
"SPIRIT GUN!!!!!" Yusuke used his spirit gun attack to destroy the kitchen supplies. I'm really getting pissed now...  
  
**MIKA'S POV**  
  
'Kami oh kami oh kami! How did they know. Damn now Terri's going to kill them...' Sure enough that's what happened. Terri began her attack, Hiei stopped her, and Yusuke blocked her onslaught of Kitchen supplies. Kiro was fighting Kuwabara. For a little guy he packs a powerful punch. Probably because he was trained by us girls. 'Well I guess I have no choice now huh?' I stood and flared my own energy, but like Terri was stopped...by Kurama. God why did he have to guess right. Now I have to kill him. It he was really cute too!! Damn it all!! I stared at him He stared back. The wind caused by Terri's power was blowing our hair in our faces but that didn't seem to stop us.  
  
"Mika..." He took a step towards me. I took a step back. "Mika we're not here to hurt you..." He was taking slow steps towards me. I began to take steps back only to realize that he was cornering me. 'I really hate to do this but.' I took out my flute and raised it in one fist in front of me. Dark green energy surrounded me as I forced the flute to change.  
  
"KAMIKA STAFF!" I called for my weapon. The flute glowed and lengthened into a staff. I gave it a twirl before taking up a fighting stance.  
  
"I suggest you don't underestimate me and stay where you are Kurama." Kurama's eyes saddened and he stopped. He sighed and put up his hands.  
  
"Why? Why are you doing this Mika? If you'd let us explain-"  
  
"I don't need an explanation. The fact that you know what a Hexas Angel is, is evidence enough to show a hidden motive. Now, I suggest you stop approaching me like I'm some damn mouse hiding from a cat...I am not be prone to violence but I'm going to have to kill you now...sorry." I charged Kurama with her staff. Kurama dodged my attacks. 'DAMN! Why can't I hit him!!!' I began to get frustrated. I suddenly stopped and smirked. An idea forming in my head. Kurama looked some what uneasy about it too. I raised my hands and sent my energy into the earth. Kurama must have recognized the attack because he moved just in time before my vines could spear him. He took a rose out from his hair. He was summoning his rose whip. I saw him use it in the tournament. 'Not this time buddy' I quickly summoned my vines again before he could finish transforming it. They wrapped around him and held him securely.  
  
_**/Terri! I've got Kurama in my vines stop you attacks!/**_ Terri must have gotten message because the wind died down and Terri's energy boost disappeared. My eye contact with Kurama never broke. I sensed Yusuke and Kuwabara coming at me.  
  
"No don't you guys!" Kurama called to them. Too late. My vines broke through the floor tying them up as well. I spared a glance over at Terri and Hiei. Hiei had Terri in a strong hold. Damn! Terri isn't strong enough to fight him! She's never been physically strong.  
  
"Let Terri go Hiei if you want your friends to continue to breathe." My voice was calm. It had to be so as to not betray what I truly felt. Guilt.  
  
**Hiei's POV**  
  
"Damn onna." I murmured and released the girl in my arms. Almost immediately vines came up and bond my hands and feet making me immobile. I glared at Terri. She stood there panting slightly. Her gaze remained on me awhile but she turned away. I felt her energy flare as she used her telekinetic abilities to clean up the room. All remained silent. I glanced at Kurama. Our eyes locked.  
  
_**/Kitsune. How serious are your injuries./**_  
  
_**/I'm not injured/**_  
  
_**/Then how did the onna kitsune catch you?/  
**_  
_**/She didn't seem to into the battle. She seemed to be holding back a bit. As did I./  
**_  
_**/Well then are we going to get out of here now?/**_  
  
_**/No we have to take Mika and Terri to Koenma/  
**_  
_**/Well good luck convincing them. Why not just knock them out and/**_  
  
_**/No!/**_  
  
_**/Why not/**_  
  
_**/Where not here to hurt them. If we just talk to them I'm sure they'd listen./**_  
  
_**/hn/**_ I blocked out the damn kitsune's messages. Talk to them? Like they'd listen!! They think WE'RE the bad guys. 'Stupid onnas'  
  
Terri finished cleaning up and now she was sitting cross-legged on the table...watching me. I glared at her and she glared back.  
  
"Mika...please listen to us...we're not here to harm you."  
  
"And how do I know that for sure Kurama?"  
  
"Because we were sent to find you by Koenma." I answered. This was getting annoying and I have better things to do.  
  
"Koenma? Why?" Kurama opened his mouth to answer but I cut him off.  
  
"Your world was destroyed and Koenma is gathering the survivors in spirit world for safety."  
  
"Our...World?" Her eyes widened. I saw her look over at Terri, who was looking at the floor.  
  
"Thil Ite Fo Danl" Mika whispered. Terri nodded her head and stood. I felt the vines loosen then retract completely. I took a step forward but apparently I wasn't clear yet. The tip of Terri's sy was at my neck. The onna herself was holding it. Mika spoke.  
  
"What do you mean it was destroyed." I looked around the room. The moron and detective were bond so that they're mouths were covered. Kurama had no room to move either. The vines held him tightly. My eyes fell on the onna kitsune. Her eyes held seriousness and Terri...looked plain pissed.  
  
"Destroyed. As in gone, no more. Your people, The Hexas Angels were slaughtered about three days ago. The man responsible is still at large however and is looking for survivors. The ones that weren't there for the fight were here in Makai. Koenma had them all escorted to Spirit World HQ but there were two missing. He called us and told us to search the Makai for a half Kitsune and half shadow demon, whose other halves were Hexas Angel. You two" Mika seemed to think for a moment. Terri's sy never wavered, almost like she was unaffected by her home land being destroyed. After a moment or two the vines on the others retracted, freeing them. Terri however remained where she was. I glanced down at her. Her face was completely unreadable but as I looked into her eyes I saw anger mixed with sadness.  
  
_**/I'm sorry/**_ I sent her the message. Her eyes hardened and the sy pushed further on my throat. It broke my skin and I could smell my blood.  
  
"Terri!" Mika came up to us. "Let him go. Ko sti. He is simply doing his job. Ko sti." The onna used a bit of that indecipherable language which I can only guess is the language of the Hexas Angels. What she said worked cause Terri pulled back. She turned to leave the room.  
  
_**/I don't need pity or sympathy. Especially when it's not sincere. So don't feel anything towards me or I'll rip out you lungs. /**_ I watched her disappear from sight. Something wasn't right. Before she had a slightly cheerier personality. Weird. 'Onnas'  
  
"You four should go get some rest. We can talk in the morning." Kurama was about to say something but thought against it. Mika picked up the yawning Kido and left.  
  
"Well." Yusuke grinned "That went well." I smirked.  
  
"Indeed. I thoroughly enjoyed watching you get beat up by a bunch of dishes Detective." Yusuke glared at me.  
  
"Speak for your self. You had trouble with Terri and you know it."  
  
"Actually I only had trouble with her while on the floor. She was using her mental abilities to push off the floor. Once I was standing I found her to be surprisingly physically weak."  
  
"I suggest you two get to bed...now." Kurama left the room . Yusuke walked out to dragging an unconscious moron.  
  
"What's his problem." I asked. Yusuke grinned.  
  
"Got the shit beat out of him by Kiro." I smirked...'Moron'

A/N END!! I'm finally done with this chapter!!! YES!!!!! Thanks be to the fuzzy elephants of Timbuktu. Uh if there are any fuzzy elephants at least...maybe it's pink ponies...hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm


	4. And Here We Go

**Chapter 4:**

**And Here We Go**

    Mika stared out at the rain. Her eyes roamed around her room trying to find something to keep her mind off the most recent news flash. Her room was simple enough. It was situated in the branches of the tree along with three others. Her, Terri, and their two other friends had they're own cabin-like rooms among the branches. Her room was lower down in the tree than the others. She was never one for high places. It was a simple rectangle with a slanted roof. The shortest wall had her desk. Opposite it was her bed. A window sat above it. An array of plants sat on the windowsill. She had a nice view of the "front yard". Her room was actually small. A Terri and a half lying across the floor would just barely fit across from the short wall to the tall one. Though as small as it was it was comfortable. Under her bed was a trunk that contained most of her belongings. Various things adorned the walls and ceiling. Paintings she had done in her spare time, a viney plant hung from the ceiling-spreading out through the room. There were weapons too. A spear, two swords, some knives, and several throwing stars. It was a fairly simple room. Above her was her friend, Fay, a fire demon, and above her is Terri. Terri's room is built on the branch that stuck farthest out from the tree. It had a nice view over looking the forest and since it sticks out you can see the sky pretty clearly. A little ways up was a small hole in the tree's trunk. This is Kiros "room". Mostly though he sleeps with Terri. Finally at the highest level is Sia. She's a storm demon. Mika sighed. She flopped down on her bed full of furs. Hiei's voice still ran through her head.

_"Destroyed. As in gone, no more. Your people, The Hexas Angels were slaughtered about three days ago. The man responsible is still at large however and is looking for survivors..."_

Mika was taken from her train of thought by a mental message from Terri.

**/Hey Mika...?/**

**/Yeah.../**

**/Do you believe them?/**

**/Well yeah. I mean we have no reason to doubt them. They are the detective team for Koenma and he's the only one that could have told them about The Land and the Angels/**

**/Still how? How could a race as strong as that just be wiped out like that/**

**/I don't know...I can't imagine a human being responsible. Maybe a demon but still.../**

**/Do think it was an inside job/**

**/Probably. A lot of the young generations of Angels have been known for they're dislike in the fact that they're not aloud to leave to the other worlds. I wouldn't be surprised if this had something to do with civil uprisings/**

**/Do you think that our moms are ok?/ **Mika blinked. Their moms were sisters. Mika's being the eldest. They had left them back in Thil Ite Fo Danl. Neither of them had seen them since they were 6 10 years ago

**/I don't know...but there's only one way to find out/**

**/You don't mean.../ **

**/Yeah I do...Terri we have to go back./** Mika knew Terri wasn't going to like this idea.

**/WHAT!! Are you insane! We went through hell to get out of there!/**

**/I know but who ever is behind this is there and besides, hell or heaven, we can never forget who we are./ **Mika could practically feel Terri's anger rise.

**/I know who I am. It's what I am that's the problem. Mika... what we are overrules who we are. They won't change even after this disaster. It's pointless to fight for a people that want nothing more than our heads. We're dirt to them and always will be. Not even our moms or grandfather could change that./ **She thought about this a moment.

**/Then don't think about it as fighting for them...think about it as fighting for us. Who ever is behind this is going after survivors and you and I are two of the few. Think of this as fighting to save yourself. And besides I know you worried about our moms./**

**/sigh Fine I'll go but Mika?/**

**/hm?/**

**/I hate to say I told you so/**

**/I know../**

**/What about the trash down stairs./**

**/What about them?/**

**/They expect us to go with them to Spirit World/**

**/And we will.../**

**/We will?/**

**/Yes. Koenma is our only way back and besides he might have answers for us./**

**/Ok...what about Kiro and Fay and Sia?/ **Mika took a second to think about this.

**/Kiro we'll take with and as for Fay and Sia...I'll write them a note./**

**/Great...now about you and Kurama.../ **Mika blushed

**/What about me and Kurama?/**

**/You seemed to be holding back in your little duel./**

**/So? You did to while you were fighting Hiei!/**

**/Hey. The jerk had me in a lock. You know I'm not physically strong./**

**/True but you could have blown him away easily./**

**/Sure and have you yelling at me later for blowing up the house? No thanks/**

**/Hey Mika?/**

**/yeah?/**

**/Are you sure you want to go back? You remember what they did right?/**

**/Of Course!!/ **How could she forget the nightmare that was the first 6 yrs of her life.

**/Then why do you care/**

**/I care because in my eyes by not caring I'd be no better than them./**

**/hmmm/ **She yawned.

**/I'm hitting the sack..g'night Ter/**

**/Night/ **Mika felt the mental link cease. She stretched and went to sleep.

**With Terri**

    Terri sighed. She stood on the roof of her room watching the moon. Her room was similar to Mika's except her bed was a hammock. She seemed to be at peace during the night. Most shadow demons were. The dark gave a shadow demon a great advantage. They are able to blend into shadows. At least full blooded ones are. Terri is unable to do such a task. The traits she inherits from her demon father weren't much. The ability to see in the dark, her size, and a few attacks were it. Most of her characteristics are linked to her Hexan blood. She and Mika are both telepathic but Mika can't use telekinesis. Her traits center around her kitsune father.

Terri stood up. Why did they have to go back? Why?

_'This isn't going to go well. I just know it.'_ She thought as she entered her room. Like Mika she had some knives on the walls and a window. Her room was fairly plain. Yawning she laid down on her bed and was lost to her dreams...and memories.

**DREAM SEQUENCE**

_**It was cold...so cold. A 5 year old Terri coughed violently.**_

_**"Terri are you ok?" A six year old Mika looked worriedly down at her young cousin. She was in pain great pain. But being so young the half kitsune had know idea how to help except comfort her and protect her.**_

_**"I'm fine Mika...are our moms back yet?" Mika shook her head. Their moms were out of town at the moment and that didn't do any good for the two demi-demons. Suddenly Footsteps are heard coming towards the girls' room. Terri panicked.**_

_**"Mika their coming."**_

_**"I know just be quiet and I'll take care of them."**_

_**"I can fight with you...."**_

_**"NO! Your way to sick! You can barely stand you're s weak."**_

_**"I'm not weak..." Terri mumbled. Suddenly the door broke down and in came three hexas angels. The three men looked at the two half breeds and smirked.**_

_**"Well look who we found..." Said the first one. The second one snorted in disgust.**_

_**"Stupid half breeds..." The third one kneeled down to Mika's eye level. Mika stood protectively in front of the sick Terri. She growled at him. Her small fangs showed and overly large and floppy fox years were bent back in warning. Terri whimpered...she felt faint.**_

_**"Hey kiddo. Wanna play." He reached out and touched her cheek. Mika grabbed his hand and bit it.**_

_**"You little bitch!" The guy hit her smashing her against the wall.**_

_**"Mika!!" Terri cried. 'No not again' Mika whimpered.**_

_**"I think you two need to learn your place..." The men stepped threateningly towards Terri. All the weakened girl could do was scream and cry as she and her cousin were beaten and abused. Again and again and again....**_

**END OF DREAM SEQUENCE**

    Hiei sat up quickly. He saw it. He saw it all. Terri's nightmare was so strong his jagan had picked it up. No not her nightmare...her memory. It had felt so real. He could feel what Terri felt. She had been horribly sick as a child and he had felt her pain. How could some one do that to children! Hiei knew how. He could relate to Terri and Mika. They were all Forbidden. Outcasts. Now he knew why Terri and Mika felt so strongly about The Land of Twilight. It didn't hold happy memories for them.

    Hiei ran his hand through his hair. He soon became aware of his surroundings. The four of them were in the den. Kurama, Yusuke and himself had slept on the couch and Kuwabaka had slept on the floor. (remember the couch has three sides. Like a pit.) It was morning now. A few birds were heard outside. Some delicious smells were coming from the kitchen. Hiei guessed Mika was up and cooking. Mika. He'd ask her. He felt like he needed to know more detail into their pasts. What other painful memories did Terri have. He remembered how scared she was. He could feel it. She must have been deeply scared for someone with her power to be afraid. Yes he'd ask Mika.

    Hiei got up and headed into the kitchen. Surely enough there was Mika slaving away. She turned towards him when she sensed him.

"Good morning Hiei." She greeted him with a smile. "I'm glad your up. I was just about to wake you. Breakfast will be done soon so if you want wake up the others that would be great." Hiei was about to say something when Kiro appeared in the kitchen window.

"Morning Mika!!!!" The hyperactive squirrel demon grinned.

"Morning Kiro. Could you wake up Terri for me?" Kiro giggled.

"Sure thing!!!" He disappeared. Hiei turned and headed for the den. Perhaps now isn't the best time. The faint circles under Mika's eyes signified she did not sleep well either. Hiei headed over to Kurama first. It didn't take much to wake the fox. Kurama stretched and yawned.

"Morning Hiei. What's up?"

"The onna kitsune is almost done with breakfast."

"Oh." Kurama got up and headed to the Kitchen. Hiei turned back to the his other teammates. These two would be a challenge. Try as he might the two slept like logs. He used his jagan to enter Yusuke's head and yell at him in his dreams. His dream wasn't too stupid. Just of Keiko and his human school. Kuwabara was different. He didn't even want to think about the idiot was dreaming of by that stupid grin plastered on his face. Hiei was stumped. How the hell do you wake the baka up!! Hiei suddenly became aware of a strong presence in the room. He turned to see Terri with an amused look on her face. He glared at her.

**/Need some help?/** Hiei turned away. Terri walked up next to him. That's when he noticed the bucket of ice cold water floating above Kuwabara's sleeping form. Hiei smirked. He liked where this was going. The bucket dumped its contains on Kuwabara causing the baka to scream. To shut him up Terri dropped the bucket on his head muffling his cries. With a satisfied nod Terri turned and headed into the dinning room. Hiei followed her.

Breakfast went by smoothly. After everyone was done Mika cleared her throat and addressed the group.

"Me, Terri, and Kiro will accompany you four to spirit World." The guys perked up at this.

"Really you mean you guys aren't going to resist?" Yusuke looked skeptical.

"No" Mika shook her head. "_We're_ not." She looked pointedly at Terri who growled. She still wasn't too happy about this idea.

"If you'll give us a few minutes will get ready to leave and be on our way."

"That's fine." Kurama smiled. "I'm glad you two decided to go along with us." Terri snorted. Mika turned to Kurama an unreadable expression on her face.

"Don't think of this as **us** going with _you_. It's more like we all have a similar destination to get to and compromising with each other has more benefits than fighting."

_'I beg to differ'_ Terri thought sourly. She turned and left to pack

    The group walked hypnotically through the forest. Yusuke and Kuwabara were leading and arguing at the same time. Terri followed with Kiro and Mika and Kurama brought up the back. Hiei was flitting through the trees. Yusuke stopped declaring this a perfect spot for lunch. Mika pulled out some food from her sack and handed it out to everyone. Hiei thought this the perfect opportunity to bring up a subject that had him constantly distracted.

"So what significants does this place have to you. You two don't seem to effected by the thought of your own races destruction?" Terri turned toward him and growled. He was walking on thin ice in her mind. Mika frowned. Perhaps it wasn't bad for them to know. She looked at Terri who snorted and leaned against a tree. She had a knife and was carving away at a piece of wood. Mika sighed.

"First of all, they're not _our_ race. Terri and I spent only our first 6 years or so in The Land. Neither of us ever wanted to return to it again after we left."

"Why's that?" asked Kurama interested.

"Well you see our moms were Hexas Angels and sisters. You know that they staged the final battle right? Well it was the royal families decision to do it. Not all of the population was willing to give up the power they had over the other races but the royal family was the most powerful and feared and they had no choice but to go along with it. To this day most of The Hexas Angels have had a sort of resentment towards the other races. Our moms were among the few who didn't harbor this resentment. Any way when we were born you can imagine the uprisings and anger from the race. We're the only half  Hexas Angels and half demons in existence and for that we we're hated. Our moms managed to keep us safe for a while because of their status in society but it was also because of their status that they would leave home for periods of time. It was during this time that Terri and I were...well lets just say they gave new meaning to the phrase "baby sit". We were constantly beaten and abused. The majority of the race hated us and showed it as often as they could. Terri was born a year after mean so as the oldest I sort of took it upon myself to protect her especially since she was sick most of our childhood. We never really found out why but Terri would have "attacks" in which she would cough up blood, have cold spells and sometimes faint. It was because of this that she isn't as physically strong as she should be. However what she lacks in physical strength is made up for in mental strength. We are both telepaths however Terri's mental abilities far surpass mine. 10 years ago we had had enough. Terri was getting sicker and our moms were going to be gone for quite some time. So we escaped. We left The Land and came here. And had vowed to never go back and severed all ties to The Land and it's people." The guys took a moment to let this sink in. Hiei looked over towards Terri who was engrossed in carving the wood. She glanced up at him. Their eyes locked.

_'That explains a lot...'_ He thought.

**/What?/** Hiei blinked. Terri was glaring at him.

**/What?/**

/**Quite staring at me like that./**

**/Like what?/** Terri stopped carving.

**/Like you understand...like you care...like you pity me.../**

**/Since when should I listen to you?/** Hiei retorted. Terri glared and walked towards him. She showed him the piece of wood. It was a figurine, in detail, of him.

**/Because if you don't.../** Terri began to glow. Hiei felt a familiar energy but he couldn't remember where it was from. He looked at the figurine just in time to see it be engulfed by black flames.

**/You'll live to regret it./** Terri finished her threat. Then taking the ashes she sprinkled them in front of him. The others stared at this in awe.

"Ahem" They all turned towards Mika.

"It's getting late. I suggest we start moving. These woods are full of demon's that won't hesitate to kill us." Hiei glanced back at the spot where Terri was to find she wasn't there at all.

"Hn"

_'Baka onna.'_

The group continued on their way. When it got darker they stopped and set up camp. Kuwabara stretched out.

"How much farther do we have to walk Kurama?" Kurama looked thoughtful a moment.

"Well it took us about three days to reach the girls and we've been walking for a day so about 2 more days."

"Awe man!!" Kuwabara complained.

"HEY!! Shut up and go to sleep!" Yusuke yelled from his spot on the ground. Terri shook her head and headed out a ways from the group. She heard some one follow her. She didn't turn to see who it was. She knew it was Mika. She stopped at a small stream. Scooping up some water she washed her face.

/**Where's Kiro?/** Terri asked.

/**Sleeping next to Kurama./** Terri remained silent.

**/Are you mad?/** Mika sat down next to her.

**/Why would I be mad?/**

**/Because I told them about us./** Terri shrugged.

**/I think they would have found out eventually./**

**/Yeah your probably right./** Terri turned towards Mika.

**/Hey...I trust you Mika. I always have and I'm sorry for being so bitchy. I just have a lot to think about now./**

**/Yeah I know. Thanks Terri./** Mika stood up. **/Good night/**

**/Good night/** Mika turned to head back to camp when she suddenly stopped. Terri knew why. She sensed them too. Casually she stood. Mika's eyes scanned the trees.

**/Do you see them./** Terri nodded. She unsheathed her sy's. Somewhere near by a group of demons was watching and waiting. Too bad Terri's never been a patient one. Swiftly Terri spun around and chucked her sy into the forest. A groan soon followed as the sy hit it's mark. Soon after several demons ran out of the bushes. Mika raised her hands. She sent her energy done into the ground. It shook violently causing several of the demons to trip and fall. Several large vines erupted from the earth. At this point of course the boys arrived. Kurama carrying a sleeping Kiro. Terri appeared before them keeping them from interrupting. It was Mika's turn in the limelight. The demons that weren't speared to death cornered Mika against a tree. They approached, anxiously awaiting to taste her blood. Mika smirked. She began to glow green again. Yusuke made a move to help but found himself trapped in an invisible bubble. Terri's doing. Mika raised her arm. The rose tattoo glowed. Kurama looked on interested. He could feel Mika gathering a tremendous amount of energy into her hand. The funny thing was her energy wasn't what was being used. Energy seemed to flow to her from everywhere. By the time when was done her arm was glowing an immense green. Mika took aim....and fired.

"NATURE"S RAGE!!" The blast incinerated the lower class demons. When she was done Mika approached them. Terri let her shield down. The guys were so in awe only one could speak...unfortunately.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Kuwabara screamed.

"That was my attack called Natures rage. It's an attack where I don't use my energy but instead use the energy from my surrounding environment. It quite handy actually."

"I'm sure it is." Kurama smirked.

"Ok enough talk time for sleep." Yusuke yawned and headed back to camp. The others silently followed.

---------------------------

**A/N: WOW finally this chapters done. Sorry it took so long. I've had a lot of crap to deal with. Next one should be soon...hopefully**


	5. King Me

**Chapter 5: King Me**

A figure stood on a balcony. It's view was beautiful. The sun was setting and night was taking over the Land of Twilight. The man stood with a sadistic smile dancing on his lips. He was handsome with dark blue hair and silvery blue eyes that shimmered like liquid in the light. He had a dull blue crescent on his forehead and his bare chest showed openly. Smooth, flawless skin. He wore a simple black pants. Despite his beauty though common eyes would wonder to his back. There, darker than the deepest part of the ocean, was a pair of feathered wings. Relaxed and beautiful their feathers ruffled as light breezes danced around them. This man was no ordinary man. Granted with an unearthly and enchanting beauty that melted any womans heart. He was powerful and strong. Elegant and graceful. He was Sien. A lord of the Royal Court. But now he was the court.

Days ago it happened. The magnificent city of Nus, one of the twin capitals in the Land, had been attacked and burned to the ground. It's people slaughtered. And the man responsible…was Sien himself. His conquest had spread throughout the land to Nus's sister city Thgin. And on to other regions of the Land. From Fyre Mountain to the Creys Ocean. All was under his control. Slaughtering those who stood against him and enslaved those who surrendered. The Land of Twilight, the home of the Hexas Angels lay dark now. The Royal family, or what was left anyway, was imprisoned in their own palace. Helpless and weak. Finally his dream had become reality. He was in control. No one stood against him. Now to ensure his rule he needed what every king needs. A queen.

"Sire…" Sien turned to see his servant Fes.

"What is it?"

"We have located the heirs sire." This brought a smile to Sien's face.

"Good."

"Sire?"

"Yes."

"If I may sire, what do you need the half-breeds for?" Sien sighed. As a demon Fes was oblivious to the traditions of his people.

"I'll say this only once. Only someone invoked with the royal power can rule and the onlyones with this power are those from the Royal Blood line. For someone like me who is not of the Blood the only way to rule is to marry some one who is. Those "half-breeds" are of the blood line. That is why I need them."

"I see, thankyou sire for explaining it to me."

"Just bring me the Heirs"

"As you wish sire." Fes disappeared. Sien looked up at the night sky. _'Soon…soon…'_

**That's it for now ppl!! Adios**


	6. This Sucks

A/N: Ok people here's chapter 6 for your enjoyment. I'm sorry it took so long. My only excuse is on my bio soo go read it if ya want..enjoy…

Chapter 6:

This Sucks

Mika stared at the campfire in front of her. The flames danced in a heated waltz consuming the fire wood they had found in the forest. The group had continued their travels to the portal with little problems. They should reach the portal the next day.

' Soon…soon I'll be back. I wonder how much has changed. Who could be responsible for the chaos in the Land?' Mika sighed in frustration.

"You should get some sleep." Glancing behind her Mika caught sight of Kurama coming and sitting next to her. Turning back to the fire she ignored him. He watched her. The fire illuminated her face. You could see the restlessness in her eyes.

'Such beautiful eyes' He thought and mentally smirked. Unlike Hiei, Kurama had no problem admiring beauty. His eyes fell upon her neck. From this position he could see the tattoo clearly. Two curves hooked together. Both a deep crimson. There was something familiar about the mark.

"What does that mark mean?" Mika who had been in deep thought came back suddenly.

"Huh? What mark?" She turned towards him slightly.

"The one on your neck. What does it mean?" Mika raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Like she'd really give away such info to a stranger.

'A cute stranger…..NO NONONONONO! Bad Mika Down girl' Mika mentally slapped herself.

"I was just wondering. It seemed familiar some how." Mika nodded and turned back to the fire.

"It should. That's the mark of my clan. My fathers the leader. I believe you met him at one point. Does the name Tianyu ring a bell?"

"Oh yes that's right I remember now." How could he forget, Tianyu was a powerful Kitsune. He had met and joined with him occasionally on different raids.

"Haven't seen him in years."

"Niether have I."

"Don't you keep in touch with him." Mika shook her head.

"Not for 5 years. Me and Terri both left our demon relatives. Don't get me wrong. We love our families but after we escaped the Land and our families heard what had happened to us they became over protective. It got to the point where we weren't even aloud to leave our houses alone. Especially Terri's family. Her father is a powerful Shadow demon and is extremely protective of Terri ,though my dad's no better." Mika added.

"Is that mark on her neck of her family too?"

"The sun? Yeah."

"So you guys left because they were over protective?"

"Yep and haven't seen 'em since." There was a silence. The two stared out at the fire lost in their own thoughts.

In a tree not far away Hiei sat in deep thought as well.

THE NEXT DAY

The group is walking casually through the forest. Ultimately things are the same as the days before. Kuwabara and Yusuke talking loudly. After a few hours of walking the group came to a clearing where, low and behold, was the portal.

"Finally!" Yusuke sighed. "We can go home!" Upon approaching the portal however a figure stepped in front of them. He wore a cloak so the couldn't see his face

"Hey buddy…what's the big idea." Yusuke glared. Kuwabara jumped in front of Yusuke.

"Yeah…move it before I pound you."

"Heh…" The figure chuckled, "You hardly worth my time..human..I've come for the hiers…"

"Hiers?" Kurama raised an eyebrow. Mika stepped forward.

"He means us.." Hiei popped up next to her.

"What exactly are you heirs to?" Terri growled and Mika shook her head.

"Well come on now. We don't have all day"

"I don't see why we should go with you?" Terri reached down and picked Kiro up. Mika would be handling this for now.

"Simple…if you two wish to see you mothers again you have to come with me." Mika's eyes darkened at this and Terri growled.

"What makes you think we want to see them again?" Mika smirked.

**/Terri/**

**/I know/** The figure shrugged.

"Just thought you'd want to ease their pain a little. They're suffering so much…" Mika and Terri continued with their façade but the guys could tell his words effected them greatly.

"That's it…" Yusuke murmured. "SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke's attack went straight for the guy only to have him dodge. Kuwabara stepped up with his spirit sword and Kurama joined with his rose whip. But they were stopped once again by Terri's barrier. Mika stood in front of them, Terri slightly behind holding Kiro.

"What the hell!" Yusuke yelled.

"Detectives. Your mission was to bring us to Koenma. This doesn't concern you so we'll be handling it. Just sit tight and watch okay." Mika turned and flashed them a smile.

"My aren't we confident." The figure chuckled. He brought out a whip and cracked it menacingly. "I guess we will be doing this the hard way."

"Who sent you?" Mika asked, the whip not bothering her one bit.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" The figure attacked, his aim dead on. Mika didn't show any sign of moving or even blocking.

"What the hell is she thinking!" Yusuke yelled.

"Mika. Look out!" Kurama called as the whip glowed and split into two tails before hitting her…or at least the should of. The attack was suddenly repelled by a gust of wind. The whip flew back toward the figure who caught it and swore.

"I forgot the runt had telepathic powers." Terri raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Who said that was Terri?" Mika smiled. The figure growled and attacked Mika again. She jumped up and flipped so she was behind him crouching. Without wasting a second she summoned vines to come up and hold the figure securely.

"Shit" He struggled, trying to get free. Mika calmly walked around the front of him.

"If your the caliber of minions he's sending then your employer painfully underestimates us." She frowned when he started laughing.

"Hear me half breeds…you've been warned." Slowly the figure begins to melt forming a puddle on the ground which is quickly sucked into the earth. Mika blinked.

'What the hell..?' The others come up next to her and stare at the spot where their enemy had been but moments ago.

"That was…odd…" Yusuke commented.

"Hn" Hiei glanced over at Terri. She was looking thoughtful before turning away.

"What just happened." Hiei sighed and glared at Kuwabara for his stupidity.

"Well come on. We better go now before there are any more obstacles. " Kurama motioned for everyone to head toward the portal.

**Terri POV**

"Hey Mika?"

"Yes Kiro…"

"Is that weirdo gonna come back?"

"I don't know…maybe."

"Good cause I'm gonna kick his butt!" Mika laughed at his childishness. I smiled before I turned towards the portal. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei had already gone through not wanting to wait. Kurama stretched his arm towards the portal in a polite manner.

"Ladies first." Mika giggled at the comment before stepping through. I rolled my eyes

'Kitsunes' Kiro looked up at me with his big blue eyes. I nudged him towards the portal which he skipped happily through. It was just me and the King of Thieves now. Kurama looked at me, expecting me to go before him. I glared at him and gave him a "I don't trust you" look. He sighed and looked at the portal then back at me. Smiling at me he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Say would you mind if I asked a question…?" I rolled my eyes. I thought he was supposed to be the smart one.

'I can't talk baka!' I cursed him in my mind.

"Before.. when you burned that piece of wood…" He paused. Why I don't know. Yes continue…WHAT IS IT DAMNIT!

"The power you used, would be any chance Shadow magic…" My eyes flicked to him for a moment. He is the smart one …damn. I walked up to him. He's tall…I hate tall people…I hate people. Reaching up I grabbed his ear and yanked him down to my level almost like I was going to tell him a secret. But I can't talk and besides…actions speak louder than words. Growling I shoved him through the portal before he could react.

Clapping the invisible dust off my hands I calmly walked through the portal, leaving the only place I could call home and moving into one of the last places I ever wanted to be. Foresight is not one of my gifts but I can already tell that this is going to suck…big time.


	7. And The Rocks Come Tumbling Down

_**(…Authoress…)**_

'…_thought…'_

"…speech…"

_expression_

**/…telepathy…/**

**Darkness Before Twilight**

**Chapter 7**

**And The Rocks Come Tumbling Down**

We join our favorite detective and his companions at Spirit World HQ. All are sitting outside Koenma's office door bored beyond belief. On the other side of the doors Mika, Terri and Kiro are talking with Koenma. So since that's ,obviously, where the action is…shall we…

**Koenma's Office**

Koenma sat in teenage form behind his desk. **_(he'd hoped to impress the girls in teenage form)_** Before him sat Terri and Mika. Kiro on Terri's lap.

"So squirt wajja want us for…" Mika spoke in a happy tone. She enjoyed making fun of him. Koenma glared at her for the squirt comment.

"I'm sure you already know about the Land…" Both nod "Well those H.Angels working for Spirit World are safe here. Truthfully we have no idea the state of things in the Land. Some one seems to have put a barrier up to block Spirit World's Sight into that dimension. Because of this we don't know who is behind this or what they want." Terri and Mika share a glance.

"I think I might have an idea…" Mika started. Koenma quirked an eyebrow. "Before we entered the portal here a cloaked man appeared before us. He said , and I quote, "I've come for the hiers"" Koenma's eyes widen.

Other than their families, Koenma and his father are the only other ones who know the truth. And you, my dear readers, had better of figured it out by now. If you haven't then stop reading, scroll to either the top or bottom of the page, click the back button and start re-reading from chapter 4. Here I'll give you some time……………Ok? Good. Yes that's right. Terri and Mika are royalty in the Land of Twilight. And it seems "Mr. Bad Guy" wants them for some _odd_ reason **_(points back to chapter 5)._**

Koenma starred down at his desk, deep in thought. '_What could they want?'_

**_(#raises hand # Oh I know!)_**

'_The throne?'_

_**(Teacher I know the answer!)**_

'_Power?'_

_**(#jumping up and down# Me! Pick Me! I know!)**_

'_Maybe they wished to issue demands to Spirit World with the heirs as leverage?'_

_**(#Stands in front of a set of lights that says "I know the answer" but as she plugs the lights in she is electrocuted.# )**_

'_Damn…' **(ooooooowwwwiiiiiieeeeee……)**_

"Ahem.." Koenma was taken from his thoughts. "Koenma do you still have control of portals to the Land." He blinked.

"Your not thinking about going back are you." Mika nodded. "Forget it! There's no way I'm allowing you to go back there!" Terri growled menacingly at him. Mika placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Koenma that's not for you to decide…"

"Yes it its."

"We have to go back. There are things we must do."

"No."

"Why?" Mika glared. "You have no idea whose behinds this and no one to send to find out. Yusuke won't survive in the Land. We can. Sitting here isn't solving anything."

"I'll tell you why. 1) If you fathers found out I let you return to the Land of Twilight they'll have my head.

2) If _my_ father finds out he'll have my ass.

3)Because we have no idea who is behind this and why they want you two so you'd only be putting the worlds and yourselves in danger by going back there.

And 4) I just don't want you to"

"The fourth one doesn't count." Mika stated.

"But the other three do. So that's three strikes, your out." He clicked a button in his desk and Botan ,the ever- so- happy grim reaper, enters. "I'm putting you two on a supervised probation and to make sure you two don't try to go back I'm placing you in Ningenkai until this is cleared up. Botan…"

"Yes sir"

"Get me the portal cuffs and send the others in." Botan disappeared and a few seconds later the doors open and Yusuke , Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei entered.

"So what is it toddler." Yusuke yawned.

"I have a new mission for you. I want you four to guard and supervise Terri and Mika."

"What..!" Kuwabara screeched. Yusuke groaned and rubbed his temple. Hiei looked ready to kill everyone there. Kurama was the only "mature" one about it.

"Is there a reason for this" He asked politely.

"Of course there is!" Koenma scuffed. "Apparently the enemy wants these two for something and like idiots they want to go to The Land and practically give themselves up."

"Now wait a minute!" Mika yelled. She stood up from her seat Terri following her. Both were clearly pissed and took that last remark as an insult. "You know very well Koenma we wouldn't just hand ourselves over and that we are perfectly capable of protecting ourselves."

"Yes I do know that you and Terri are powerful. But even so I won't risk it." Koenma stood as Botan enter carrying a case. She had a sympathetic look on her face but said nothing. He opened the case and took out two ordinary looking hand cuffs.

"Despite your power we have no idea how powerful our enemy is. They took over the Land in one night. Who knows what else they could do… I'm sorry. This is final." Suddenly the cuffs start glowing a soft blue color.

"Mika. Terri. I sentence you to a probation in the human realm until I deem it appropriate to release you. In doing so you both are hereby forbidden to use any portals that lead out of the human realm unless you are accompanied by one or more of the guards of my choosing. And as your guards I choose Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. You are to be with one of them at all times." As he finished the light brightened. The cuffs appeared on Mika and Terri's hands. Slowly the light faded and the cuffs turned to two gold bracelets. Aggravated Terri tried to pry it off put to no avail. Mika, still pissed, turned towards Koenma.

"And just were do you expect us to stay in the human realm."

"I'm sending you to Genkia's temple. You'll stay there for now. Also I'm going to inform your demon families of you location and current situation." Terri grimaced. Pissed, Mika turned and walked out the door. Terri glared hard at Koenma making him sweat a little before following Mika out. Koenma turned to the four still left in the room.

"Don't let them out of your sight. They're both tricky. One of you will have to be with them at all times when outside the temple. Seals will be placed along the temple perimeter to alert you if they leave the temple alone. Keep an eye open for anyone suspicious and be on guard for attacks. That's it you can go." Yusuke yawned again and left mumbling about stupid missions. Kuwabara left shaking with the thought he'd have to hang around Terri. Hiei simply disappeared and Kurama sighed and left as well.

Terri and Mika were on their way to the portal that would take them to their prison. Both were still P.O.'ed about the whole thing. Mika was thinking of different things to say to her father. Their families would undoubtedly come for them. Terri shuddered when she thought of what her dad would do. To calm herself she began thinking of different pranks and trouble she could cause their new "Guardians".

"Hey Mika…" Kiro's meek little voice cut through their thoughts. He had sat through the whole thing silently. Such a good little boy. "Does this mean we won't go home for a while." Mika frowned.

"I'm afraid so Kiro…"

"Oh ok…" Kiro looked heart broken. In an attempt to cheer him up. Terri smiled and winked at him. The message: "We can't go home but we can still have fun" Kiro smiled brightly. Everything would be ok…hopefully.

**A/N: YAY! I finished another chapter! Sorry for the wait and that it's so short. In my defense I will say that my mom has forbidden me to use the computer so I'm forced to use the library's. Anywho stay tuned ppl! Peace out!**


End file.
